


Deal, my grumpy friend. Spin the Bottle!

by Blondie



Series: The ballad of the infamous lives of Karen Page and Frank Castle [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Kastle AU, all characters are in the same high school in a small town, kastle - Freeform, prompt, this was so weird i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie/pseuds/Blondie
Summary: He has friends and he knows people and that’s why he always gets invited to their house parties.Not directly, but someone he knows knows someone, who is invited and that’s how he usually ends there as well as anybody else in this godforsaken town.akaFrank ends up at an High School Party and Karen challenges him to play Spin the Bottle.based on this prompt: https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/185490164841/high-school-ideas





	Deal, my grumpy friend. Spin the Bottle!

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulation, you opened my story. I saw that (and much more incredible prompts) and knew I had to write it.  
> This is fluff ( I think so) and I would call it a master example of a crack fic. We are in an alternate universe, where all of our favorite characters are in the same High School in an small town (sorry but NYC hadn’t worked). 
> 
> You can see the prompt here: https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/185490164841/high-school-ideas  
> It’s the first one. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr Lady-of-procrastination
> 
> And now: Have fun!

_Prompt: Person A is the cool kid in school who hosts all the parties and Person B is the weird kid that has like no friends but is still somehow always at the parties. At one of these parties, a group of people are playing spin the bottle and person B doesn’t want to participate. Person A makes fun of them and pressures them into joining the game. Person B spins the bottle and it lands on Person A._

 

***

 

He has friends. Not much but he does have them.

There is Curtis — his kindergarten lifelong friend, who knows everything about him. The funny, the embarrassing and the ugly stories no one but your best friend knows.

Curt, who lost his leg when he was six and since then is the weird kid. Frank never cared about thisand took him in.

He is the weird kid as well, with parents too old to have him and control the force he can be sometimes. 

And then there is David.David, who got his whole life bullied until he didn’t anymore.

Until Frank took matters into his own hands. They started middle school and then David was there. He is a little shit and Frank regrets his decision for helping the IT-nerd ninety percent of his existence.

On the other side — David is good with computer stuff. Not only good but being extraordinary.

And whenever Frank needs help with these things, like erasing any trace that he got into some trouble.

He lost count of the endless times David deleted any footage of him and then Curtis taped him back together.

Frank has a habit of getting into trouble, even when he tries to stay away from it. It feels like the fighting follows him and all hopes of shaking it off are pointless.

Nevertheless he knows people. A lot of people.

The funny, but shy as hell girl from the library, who after you got past the awkward phase, is the most ironic and sarcastic kid in school.

Or the mouthy debating class president, who secretly loves all the nerdy science stuff but can’t risk to loose her reputation.

He knows the guys from several sports teams, even if he tries not participating with them. Frank has a habit of ruining things and they did not deserve for his trouble to infect them as well.

But he has friends and he knows people and that’s why he always gets invited to their house parties.

Not directly, but someone he knows knows someone,who is invited and that’s how he usually ends there as well as anybody else in this godforsaken town.

And he doesn’t like them.

It’s not that he doesn’t like parties at all, but High School Parties in their little town always end the same. Annoying pop music is blaring in deafening volume from some horrible sound system, girls and boys who shouldn’t drink alcohol, drink too much to seem cool.

Someone is having sex upstairs and more then one time a girl got an abortion afterwards.

‘Good girls do not get pregnant from an one night stand at an High school party before they finish school.’

Yes, they are living in this kind of town.

But here he is: at the stupid party some of the popular kids at school hosts, with the usual suspects spread out over the two stories of the house.

He got himself a bottle of beer — never drink that shit someone pumps from the barrel. You never know where they got this from.

And positioned himself strategically good in the passage from the kitchen to the main living room. He can overlook the dining room, has fast access to the food counter and can make an easy exit trough the backdoor.

That’s his usual spot whenever he has made it to one of the stupid ass parties again.

Some girl, who definitely has a crush on him, you have to be blind to not notice that, tells him about her animal rescue project. He half listens to her because it would be impolite to ignore her, but after he hears her talking about the pit bull shelter a town over, she got his whole attention.

He doesn’t know her name.

Bonny? No, that sounds wrong.

Brook? — No.

Beth!

Her name was Beth and she sometimes helps her Mum at the local bar. Beth.

Beth, who is incredible kind but looks hard on the outside. She’s got a heart full of love for animals and works for some non-profit organization, he remembers.

“So, uhm, I mean —“, she stumbles over her words and starts blushing after he got her his full attention.

“They always need a helping hand — I could give you their number. If you want, I mean. Uhh, You don’t have to.” Beth hides behind her long dark hair and smiles at him.

“Yeah, it sounds good to me.” He nods along and she turns beet red in front of him.

He pities her and knows how she feels like. He felt like her not long ago as well. With Maria. She was his neighbor as long as he can think and it was predestined for them to end up together.

And they did — but it didn’t last long. After Maria moved away with her parents they decided to call it an end. It was hard for him, even if he would never admit it, but it was.

“I text you the phone number and address, then you can talk to Harley on your own.” She fumbles with her phone in front of him and finally manages to send him a message.

He can feel that she wants to keep up with the conversation and counts on his participation but his eyes are fixed on another point in the living room.

Well, not another point, but another person. A gorgeous woman with never-ending legs and liquid golden hair.

He knows her, like everybody else knows her. She is the reason they are having this party after all, because she organized it.

A little crowd has gathered around her and some of her friends. He can spot the blind guy, Murdock, and the captain of the girls volleyball team. Her massive dark curls make her stand out in the crowd after all.

There are more people around them, laughing and drinking — purely having a good time.Miss Curly hair says something to a group of other teens who had occupied the couch and they vanish the second she starts speaking to them. Whatever she said, they look frightened, while they scramble out of her way.

The blind guy and his entourage, Karen gentle guiding him, move pleased over to the couch.

He and that guy were never friends, but they try to stay away from each other as best as they could. He feels sorry for him — nobody should loose their eyesight and then their leftover family, but sometimes he can be a prick. Murdock was popular before his accident, but now he is the schools number one. He is clever, good-looking and knows how to charm his way throughout the day and the whole female population.

Frank knows that he and Karen might be a thing. It’s the school gossip since he and Maria separated .

He never intended to stare, for godsake he didn’t want to stare at them. He isn’t the creep, people think he might be.

But he must have done it — because they are looking at him. Well everyone except blind guy, who does look into his direction.

What, Fuck!

“You wanna join us, Frankie-Boy?” It’s her, there is no denying.

Fuck, he put himself into the worse position ever.

“I never thought Spin the Bottle is your kind of thing?”

He could kill her. On Spot. The teasing tone makes it even more embarrassing for him.

“You look like you really wanna play with us.” — play wit me

He cannot only see her wicked smile, he can hear it as well. And she is winking at him.

Come on, Karen. Why are you doing this?

He knew she could be cruel, but like this he never knew. Karen might look like the non-threatening leggy sweet blonde, but you should not underestimate her. She is clever, sharp as hell and whenever she wants something: she gets it.

“Oh, come on Frankie. I could see you looking, come over and have some fun with us.”

She is laughing and sooner or later he has to answer her. Karen won’t back down and it will end ugly.

He shakes his head and shows her his beer: “Nah, I’m good. Have my own bottle over here.”

Frank is pretty satisfied with his answer. It’s not perfect, but it is witty enough to make his point.

Well he made his point without Karen, who only got started. He gave her his open side and she took it.

Dammit!

“Don’t you dare, do you? I never took you for a chicken”

She is laughingly pouting and a challenging smile spreads over her features.

He lost. He can try again but Karen will persuade him. He and the whole world can be sure about this.

Grumbling he makes his way over to their little group.

“Fine. One round and then I’m free.” He sighs after seeing her triumphant smile.

“Deal, my grumpy friend. Spin the Bottle!”

He still thinks this game is stupid and ridiculous. It was funny when they were twelve and nobody of them had ever kissed a girl or boy before, but this is unnecessary.

On the other side, he doesn’t back down. Fuck his pride and fuck Karen and her wicked smile, but he won’t back down.

So he gets over into the living room, leaving his favorite spot. His fort and safe haven. It feels like all eyes are prying on him but actually nobody pays attention to them. The party is in full undergoingand the other kids have more important things to do then watching Frank and Karen playing some sick power game. 

He moves in long strides over to her invading her personal territory, his hand hovering a second over the bottle.

Frank could still turn around and just leave. He is still the weird guy, it wouldn’t damage his reputation. But he would take the defeat. He would give up and that’s something he isn’t willing to do.

Her eyes roam over him until they find his face and a knowing look settles on it. It’s incredible hard for him to read her. She lets people think that they know her, but actually they don’t. Nobody really knows her and he is thriving to see what’s underneath her perfect masquerade.

“Afraid?” She is close, her voice only a whisper but crystal clear in his ear. Warm breath brushes his neck and sends little sparks through his body.

Fuck! Karen fucks him up and she knows it. She is going for the throat and he is helpless.

He grins, tooth showing and takes the bottle to place it on the wooden table in front of the couch. Their little crowd had spread evenly around the table so that the odds differs evenly.

“Ready?”, he grins.

What’s he got to loose other then maybe needing to kiss the blind guy. Frank pries to Fortuna, that he doesn’t need to kiss him. Otherwise he would do it.

He can feel all eyes on him, pulling him apart and dissecting him.

He can do this and he will. He doesn’t care for anybody but Karen, who now placed herself across from him. Frank gives the bottle a little spin. Not much, that it will roll down, but enough to give it a good go.

His eyes are focused on that bottle. Nothing else counts anymore. Only the bottle.

The beer bottle slows down.

He can hear gasping, sighing with relief and then a startled gulp. The Bottle finally stops and Frank looks up.

He half excepted it to be Murdock but its better then that. This time he got lucky and Fortuna a Werden his plea.

The bottle stopped at Karen-I-will-not-back-down-Page. At first she looked appalled, her mask shattering but then she put back her game face on. This time it was his to wickedly smile at her. No back down and no defeat.

“We don’t have to —“

He can’t finish the sentence because Karen Page presses her soft cherry red lips on his.

It feels like the world has stopped and they are the only people left on earth.

His skin prickles and she sighs into his mouth. His hands grip her and he’s got no idea how. Franks mind works on autopilot. He slips his tongue into her mouth and a wicked dance between them evolves.

Someone whistles and then he backs down. Frank defeated himself, but on his own terms. The world starts turning again and the reality moves back into their bubble.

“Well, that was nice coincidence.” He turns around and makes his way home, leaving a startled Karen Page and her entourage at their stupid ass house party. 

 


End file.
